Strawberries
by AvAtArRoXmYsOx
Summary: A cute little drabble I thought of. Based on a true story. Includes Katara, Zuko, and some very sweet fruit! Zutara. Warning: Cute flirting and major fluff xD. And Zuko is a bit OOC but bear with me. Trust me it's worth reading R&R! AU


Strawberries

"Zuko!" I was pretty frustrated at this point in time. Well, maybe I wasn't completely frustrated… just a bit annoyed. Anyway, it had been about a month after Aang defeated the Fire Lord. Iroh and Zuko had joined our side and the great battle against good and evil had passed by quickly. I was now in the kitchen with the new Fire Lord Zuko. We were waiting for a meeting with the world leaders to start and I was hungry. I was really in the mood for strawberries and he just HAD to be eating the last of them.

"Zuko, can I _please_ have some strawberries?"

"No! I had them first. Go eat something else."

"Seriously Zuko, there's enough for the both of us. You've got 10 of the biggest strawberries I've ever seen! You have to be able to spare just four or something?" I had the biggest craving for them, and my cravings have been pretty bad lately since I got my period. If I didn't satisfy my craving I thought I might burst or go off on a rant. Either way it would end badly. Besides I was not about to give up to this spoiled prince... I mean… er.. Fire Lord. It still felt weird calling him that.

"There's a new shipment of fruit coming in later today. Why don't you just wait for those?" He smirked and popped another strawberry into his mouth. He closed his eyes and smiled with pleasure, the stupid teasing fire lord. Oh was he going to get it!

"Zuko don't be so immature. Can I please just have one at least?"

"Well… What am I getting in return?" His eyes questioned me.

"I don't know… I don't have anything you want… Umm…" I thought about it for awhile and he watched me expectantly, still tantalizing me with those damn strawberries.

"Okay… How about 10 years of servitude?"

"Oh right Katara! Like I'm going to believe that!" He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Yeah you're right." I still couldn't think of anything. But, I tried to think as quickly as I could. There were only 6 strawberries left!

"You better hurry and think of something. Or all of these… sweet… juicy… strawberries are going to be alllll gone!" He smirked once again.

"Okay… how about a hug?" I put my hands on my hips and waited for him to accept. It was all I could offer at the moment anyway… I wasn't about to offer anything else.

"Hmm… That's tempting. Okay fine. A strawberry for a hug. Come over here." He reached out his arms and I rolled my eyes. I walked over and he pulled me into an embrace. I put my head in the crook of his neck and damn it he smelled like the strawberries he currently devoured. He felt so warm and comfortable. I squeezed him tighter, with his body flush against mine. He finally let go and smiled.

"Can I have my strawberries now?"

"What do you mean_strawberries?_ I said you can have _A_ strawberry. That means only one."

"What?! Come on be fair." I sighed. I took a strawberry and bit into it. It tasted so sweet and juicy. I closed my eyes to savor it. Soon enough the entire thing was gone and my stomach ached for more. I opened my eyes and looked at him sitting there, plate of strawberries still in his possession. There were 4 left.

"Can I have another one please?"

"Oh I'm not sure about that. There's only 4 left and they are really_ really_ good." He popped another one into his mouth. "Scratch that. There's 3 left. Therefore, this one's gonna have to cost more."

"What am I supposed to pay you with?! I already gave you a hug! I'm not going to do anything more for a _strawberry_!" Okay… He was REALLY starting to get on my nerves. He shrugged.

"Well... If you don't want it…" I moved forward to try and stop him but I was too late. He stuck another one in his mouth. Now there was only one left. I _was_ going to get that strawberry.

"Okay! Okay! I want it! I want it! Stop devouring them! God!"

"Well, you better do something that will make for a good trade because I saved the best, sweetest, juiciest, most refreshing strawberry for last!" I groaned. Then I thought of the only other thing I could do that wasn't too outrageous.

"Fineillgiveyouakiss…" I mumbled under my breath. I knew he heard me but he smirked and pretended like he didn't. He put his hand to his ear.

"Huh? What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"I said I'd kiss you." I felt my face flush crimson and I stared at the floor.

"That's more like it." He smirked again. It felt like the twentieth time he smirked in the last 10 minutes. I let out a deep breath and walked closer to him. He stood up and put his arms around my waist. I took another deep breath. He lowered his face to meet mine and we were inches apart. Before he could move in I turned my head to the side.

"On one condition. The kiss only lasts for 5 seconds, you BETTER let me have my strawberry after and no one, and I mean _no one,_ finds out about this, especially Sokka." I looked at him expectantly. He seemed disappointed.

"Twenty seconds."

"Ten seconds."

"Fifteen."

"Zuko!"

"Fine ten."

"Okay…" I once again took a deep breath and waited for him to close the gap. He didn't.

"C'mon Katara, you're the one who wants the strawberry. You make the first move."

"You're the one who wants the kiss so _you_ make the first move!"

"I guess you don't want the strawberry then." I could feel his breath on my face and it still smelled of the sweet scent. "Oh well." He started to shift away. I groaned.

"Okay fine! Fine!" This was my first real kiss… Did I really want it to be with _Zuko_for a_ strawberry?!_ Well… A girl will do anything for her cravings. I looked up at him and inched towards his face.

My lips barely brushed his and I felt a tingling sensation on my mouth. Then he grew impatient and pressed his lips against mine. I tried to count at first. By the time I got to three I lost count. I deepened the kiss getting lost in our own world. He drew me closer, his arms tightening around my waist. With my arms wrapped around his neck I pulled his head closer to mine. I felt his tongue run over my closed lips and so I gently parted them and gave him entry. Warmth coursed through my body and I pressed closer to him. I felt him run his smooth cold tongue around my mouth and I did the same to his. He tasted of the sweet strawberries I had been craving so much.

He satisfied my craving more than any strawberry would have. I never wanted it to end but soon we ran out of breath. We broke away reluctantly and I gasped for air. After a minute or two of silence, he was still holding me close and my arms were still wrapped around his neck. My eyes bore into his and I noticed something different I didn't see before. Did he… actually like me? Yes. He did. I was sure. Realization hit me… I liked him too.

"That was longer than ten seconds." He smiled at me. I smiled back, my cheeks flushing red.

"I get my strawberry now."

"That's right." I unwillingly wiggled out of his embrace and sat next to him at the table. He pushed the strawberry towards me and I put the sweet treat in my mouth. I must admit. It didn't taste nearly as good.

* * *

I know people usually put disclaimers at the top but whatever: I DON'T OWN AVATAR.

Thanks to my friends for encouraging and supporting me and thank you, Rebecca, for editing and helping me with this.

Okay, Well I just felt like writing something cute and harmless. Please give your honest opinion! Thanks everyone.


End file.
